It is common to attach a flexible decorative covering, such as vinyl, linoleum, carpets or more rigid decorative coverings to a rigid subsurface such as a floor, made of wood or concrete. It is often desirable, or even required, to fasten the decorative covering to the subsurface which it covers and a variety of attachment methods have been developed over the years.
Conventional methods of attaching decorative coverings are typically intended for the permanent installation of the decorative covering onto the subsurface. If a portion of the decorative covering becomes physically damaged or permanently stained, the replacement of a portion of the decorative covering, if at all possible, requires complex procedures and can be relatively expensive. Also, decorative coverings that are installed using conventional methods are typically not intended to be uninstalled and reused elsewhere. Thus, if a decorative covering that is still in good condition must be removed for any reason from a subsurface that is covered, often it can not easily be removed and reused at another location.
Covering modules may comprise a covering (e.g., carpet, tiles or vinyl) that is to be attached or installed on a substrate (e.g., floor, wall or concrete base). Frequently, such attachment is by way of an adhesive layer, either provided on the covering module itself (e.g., on a substrate-facing side), on the substrate (e.g., on a covering-receiving side) or on an intermediate layer between the covering module and the substrate. However, it may be difficult to properly align a covering module on a substrate since once the covering module is placed on the substrate, the adhesive layer typically holds fast to the covering module making it difficult or impossible to reposition or correct alignment of the covering module, or at least difficult or impossible to reposition the covering module without potentially damaging the covering module and/or the substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved covering module which addresses one or more of these problems.